


No me compres flores.

by Laurine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima es un estudiante de medicina poco interesado en el amor. O al menos hasta que conoce a Akashi, que a su vez, muestra tan poco interés como él, cosa que Midorima tendrá que modificar con mucha paciencia, esfuerzo y el mejor objeto de la suerte, cortesía de Oha Asa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me compres flores.

**Comunidad:** 30vicios livejournal  
 **Tabla de retos:** Sorpresa.  
 **Tema:** 06\. Nada es lo que parece.

**Notas:**  Situado en un Universo Semi-alterno.

* * *

**No me compres flores.**

Midorima Shintaro tiene veintitrés años y un futuro brillante por delante. Está por finalizar su cuarto año en la carrera de Medicina y aunque le queda un poco más de la mitad para terminar, no se puede encontrar en su Generación a nadie más seguro que él. Tiene futuro, lo saben todos. Su padre es un renombrado cirujano, su madre una brillante economista, trabajando en la bolsa de valores de Tokyo. Y mientras otros luchan, Shintaro tiene el futuro asegurado, traducido en algunos cuantos millones de yenes en el banco, que le servirán para abrir su propia clínica cuando sea el momento.

Lo único que le hace falta es una buena esposa, como su madre y hermana no dejan de decir, a modo de broma, cuando Shintaro está de visita y se queda a cenar. Él está de acuerdo, pero no lo ve como algo imprescindible, después de todo, el amor no se puede planear. Sólo sucede y a él le sucede un día de otoño, de ese cuarto año de la carrera, mientras hace notas en la clase de Economía, una asignatura electiva que su madre insistió en que cursara.

Probablemente siempre estuvo ahí, pero esa mañana, con la luz del sol acariciando perezosamente los pupitres, creando la sensación de una ilusión, Shintaro capta por el rabillo del ojo y a unas cuatro o cinco filas más allá de donde está sentado, un resplandor rojizo como de fuego, que por un momento le induce a pensar que está en medio de un incendio y que no tardarán en sonar las alarmas correspondientes. Pero cuando su cerebro se corrige y sus ojos se mueven hacia la izquierda, hacia la fuente de toda su momentánea confusión, descubre que el incendio no es más que una mata de cabello, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, aunque aún rebelde por la nuca, de un joven que toma notas al igual que él.

Probablemente siempre estuvo ahí, porque es fin de semestre y sería ridículo asumir que se ha incorporado alguien nuevo a semanas de que el invierno asalte al plantel, pero es la primera vez que Midorima Shintaro ve a Akashi Seijurou, aunque en ese momento tampoco sabe su nombre. Sin embargo, no es amor todavía; es interés. ¿No es así como empieza todo? Y con la ligera curiosidad de quien no tiene nada que perder, Midorima se descubre espiando al misterioso elemento, día tras día, recopilando siempre una nueva pieza de información.

Lo primero que descubre se debe a su porte elegante y confiado, acentuado además por los trajes finos con los que se presenta, el ligero olor a colonia que deja en el aire tras deslizarse por entre los pupitres y su barbilla levantada, desafiante en silencio. Tiene un ojo dorado y el otro tan rojo como su cabello. La cadencia de su voz es tan suave como un murmullo, pero clara como la nota de un violín. También tiene veintitrés y es su último año en la carrera de Administración de empresas; su padre es Akashi Masahi, dueño del mayor imperio corporativo en Japón y que él heredará.

Normalmente, eso habría desanimado a cualquiera, pero a Midorima Shintaro, inmerso en dicha investigación desde hace un mes o más, ya es imposible hacerlo claudicar. Para ese entonces ya no se engaña diciéndose que es sólo curiosidad, pero tampoco se atreve a admitir algo tan ridículo como el  _amor a primera vista_. Sabe que el que persevera alcanza y que el que trata, consigue. Por lo que una tarde, con los primeros signos del invierno flotando a su alrededor, sigue a Akashi cuando la clase de Economía avanzada ha terminado, sin importarle perderse la clase posterior.

—¡Disculpa! —dice una y otra vez, mientras lo persigue por las escaleras de la facultad, que sin duda los guían al exterior, donde probablemente Akashi tomará un taxi camino a casa, ya que como Midorima ha averiguado, ésa es su última clase de los viernes—. ¡Disculpa, Akashi!

Por un mero golpe de suerte (que Midorima atribuye a una correcta elección de su ojeto de la suerte del día), sus palabras alcanzan a Akashi antes de que traspase las puertas dobles hacia el exterior y Akashi se detiene, dándose la vuelta para encararlo, perfectamente compuesto.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, repasando el semblante de su interlocutor, rojo como una manzana a causa del esfuerzo, con las manos llenas de papeles y cuadernos, y la mochila colgando de su hombro de cualquier manera—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí —dice Midorima, ya no tan seguro de cómo proceder, a pesar de haber planeado el encuentro en su mente—. Mi nombre es Midorima Shintaro, es un placer conocerte. En realidad estaba preguntándome... —dice, cuando el otro no hace ademán de ofrecer su nombre, ni nada más y sólo lo observa, cortés y distante, como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo—. ¿Si me darías el honor de tomar un café conmigo?

Midorima no sabe qué esperar cuando escucha a Akashi reírse, apenas una pequeña carcajada y no más.

—¿Estás invitándome a salir?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que es obvio —dice Midorima, que no puede evitar que su temperamento le gane—. Me interesas y deseo conocerte mejor.

—Pero no estoy seguro de que tú me intereses —dice Akashi, todavía con cierto tono de burla en la voz. Sin embargo, cuando ve a Midorima encogerse, en un gesto inconsciente que cualquier animal indefenso podría hacer ante un gran depredador, añade—: Pero está bien, hoy no tengo nada qué hacer. Sólo espero que seas lo suficientemente bueno como para combatir mi aburrimiento por algunas horas. No tienes clases, ¿verdad?

—Si tengo, pero ya había decidido de antemano no asistir.

Akashi no hace ningún comentario al respecto, pero Midorima tiene que admitir que esa sonrisa que le tiembla en los labios está comenzando a ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Y bien? —dice Akashi, cuando por fin están afuera y Midorima se ladea ligeramente para observar su salón en el cuarto piso, donde seguramente ya ha comenzado la siguiente clase—. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

.

Los dos terminan en un café cercano al campus. Debido a que es mediodía, el lugar está vacío, a excepción de la camarera que se acerca para ofrecerles la carta de las bebidas. Midorima, no muy seguro de cómo iniciar una conversación, se demora más de lo necesario eligiendo su café y no se sorprende cuando Akashi ordena un té verde, con especificaciones muy puntuales para su preparación. Sin embargo, algo lo intriga y no duda en expresarlo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? Porque si es así, preferiría que termináramos esto. Si mis intentos son fútiles, no significa que tenga que humillarme por ello.

—Lo siento —dice Akashi, pero la sonrisa se acentúa en sus labios—. Es sólo que es la primera vez que me invitan a salir, así que técnicamente esta es mi primera cita —aunque Midorima no entiende por qué eso resulta tan gracioso (pues de ninguna manera la sonrisa de Akashi responde a los nervios o la timidez), la respuesta logra calmar su ánimo.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dice, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —dice Akashi—. Pero yo no sé nada de ti.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

—Muy bien —dice Akashi con un suspiro, como si Midorima lo hubiese decepcionado (¿por qué demonios no deja de sonreír? ¿Es acaso alguna clase de gato Chesire, eternamente risueño ante lo absurdo del mundo?)—. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijurou. Tengo veintitrés años, me graduaré en menos de tres semanas de la carrera de Administración de empresas y como ya bien sabes, seré el próximo CEO de la compañía de mi padre. No sé qué más puedo decir, normalmente todos comienzan a preguntarme por los millones de mi padre una vez lo he mencionado, así que si lo vas a hacer, es momento, puede que después pierda el interés de hablar.

—Me ofende que pienses eso.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que eres fácilmente ofendible, Midorima.

Midorima se sumerge en un silencio ofendido, que dura todo lo que tardan en llevarles las bebidas. Realmente no puede descifrar a Akashi Seijurou, no sabe si está burlándose o si realmente no le importa, pero sí está seguro de que esa es su forma de ser y, masoquista o no, quiere seguir intentándolo.

—Estoy estudiando Medicina —dice, cuando ya no se puede fingir ocupado con el azúcar y el café—. Este es mi cuarto año; planeo abrir mi propia clínica una vez me gradúe y quizás especializarme en alguna clase de cirugía después. Siempre he residido en Tokyo... Tengo una hermana menor y mis padres aún viven. En la preparatoria solía jugar basketball, aunque como ya has constatado, he perdido forma...

Sorprendentemente, el tiempo pasa entre la historia de Midorima y las preguntas corteses que Akashi hace para prolongarla, evitando así hablar más. De ese modo se entera que al igual que él, Midorima gusta del shogi y del basketball, así como también que gracias a su familia, su futuro está asegurado. Y así pasan dos o tres más tazas de café y una más de té verde, por lo que a las dos de la tarde, Midorima ya se siente un poco hiperactivo y aun así, más tranquilo. La conversación ha fluido, por lo que quizá las cosas no van tan mal.

—Tengo que irme —anuncia Akashi, después de que Midorima termine su explicación sobre el horóscopo y Oha Asa, cualquiera podría pensar que eso ha contribuido a ahuyentarlo, pero en realidad va tarde a una cita con su padre, que le está poniendo al corriente de los documentos de la empresa y no tolera los retardos—. Ha sido inesperadamente grato hablar contigo, Midorima. Gracias por el té.

—De nada —dice Midorima y ambos fingen ignorar el ligero rubor que cubre las mejillas del joven, que se apresura a acomodarse los lentes para desviar la atención—. Lo mismo digo.

Akashi le dirige una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a caminar, por lo que Midorima no puede evitar preguntarle a voz en grito:

—¿Te volveré a ver?

Akashi no sonríe esta vez.

—Lo siento, Midorima. Pero yo no creo en esas cosas.

.

Pero Akashi sabe, como Midorima sabe cuando lo ve abandonar el café y desaparecer entre el mar de estudiantes que abandonan sus clases para disfrutar de su  _viernes social_ , que Midorima no se dará por vencido y por eso no le sorprende verlo el próximo viernes con un ramo de flores (demasiado clásico y demasiado impersonal), para llegar a abordarlo una vez termina la clase.

—Me halagas —dice Akashi y es sincero—. Pero no me compres flores, no servirán de nada.

—Acéptalas, por favor —dice Midorima y quizá cualquier otra persona estaría más que dispuesta a ceder al verlo, un joven hecho y derecho, con el rostro de un modelo oculto tras las gruesas gafas y todo el porte de un doctor. Quizá cualquier otra persona, pero Akashi no.

—No puedo aceptarlas. Son demasiado comunes, la clase de gesto que cualquier persona hace. Y además, no estoy interesado en alentar tus esperanzas, te lo dije, ¿no es así?

—Entonces dame tu número, yo puedo darte el mío, si así lo prefieres, si quieres que primero nos comuniquemos más.

—No es eso, Midorima. Ya te lo dije en dos ocasiones y no me gusta repetirme a mí mismo, así que no lo diré una tercera, ahora déjame en paz: ve a tu clase, sigue con tu vida. Después de la graduación ya no volveremos a molestarnos el uno al otro, tú con tu insistencia y yo con mi rechazo, ¿de acuerdo?

Por supuesto que Midorima no está de acuerdo, pero Akashi se aleja antes de que pueda expresar su indignación. Esa tarde, las rosas adornan la mesa de la casa de los Midorima, pues Shintaro se ha presentado a cenar con cualquier excusa; en el despacho de Akashi, situado en lo más alto de un edificio, dominando la ciudad bajo sus pies y con ella, su miles de historias, el único toque de color proviene del rojo de sus ojos y del brillo de su cabello.

.

Akashi cree que ha logrado ahuyentarlo cuando llega Diciembre y con ello su graduación, sin tener noticias de él. Luego los días se convierten en semanas y el año nuevo irrumpe con una rapidez inesperada, entre tormentas de nieve y celebraciones familiares. Sin embargo, no se sorprende cuando un día descubre en la correspondencia un sobre largo dirigido hacia él, con su nombre, en una de las esquinas del grueso papel para envoltura.

¿Cómo consiguió su dirección y por qué sigue tan interesado? Son preguntas que apenas pasan por su mente mientras se dirige hacia el sofá, donde disfrutaba una taza de té hasta que escuchó al hombre del correo deslizar algo por su buzón.  _¿Qué quieres ahora, Midorima?_ , pregunta al silencio, pues puede imaginárselo haciendo indagaciones entre sus compañeros e incluso en la oficina de Dirección general, preguntando por los datos del famoso Akashi Seijurou, que sólo descubrió en un día de suerte y quizá con ayuda de un pequeño soborno.

Akashi abre el paquete sin cuidar demasiado el envoltorio, piensa devolverlo de todos modos y quizás el papel roto y arrugado sea suficiente para que lo deje en paz. Sentado en el sofá más largo de su departamento, el papel va cayendo a sus pies como la piel de un reptil lo abandona para dejar paso a algo más hermoso y cuidado, como lo que descubre Akashi cuando por fin finaliza. Es un libro de flores, pero dista mucho de ser de floricultura. Sólo son dibujos de flores, con sus grandes tallos trazados por manos expertas en pequeñas pinceladas de color. Los pétalos se abren ante sus ojos, imperecederos, de todos los colores, del color del sol.

Akashi pasa las páginas una por una, maravillándose del detalle de las pinturas que le muestran azaleas, camelias, lirios del valle, margaritas y por supuesto, rosas. Rosas rojas en la última página, con una inscripción al lado del tallo lleno de espinas, escrito sin duda por esas manos de dedos largos y finos, que ya han comenzado a practicar la vivisección. Es un haikú, aunque Akashi está seguro de que Midorima no lo ha escrito, es demasiado serio para eso, aunque lo suficientemente romántico para incluirlo.

_No sé tu nombre_   
_sólo sé la mirada_   
_con que lo dices_

Debajo, arruinando un poco el efecto viene un número telefónico, nada más. Ni un  _Llámame_ , ni siquiera su nombre, aunque sabe que fue él. Akashi sonríe (le es más fácil desde que conoció a Midorima, aunque nunca se lo confesó), pasa una vez más las páginas del libro, recuerda sus propias hazañas: Ya conocía a Midorima desde antes, sabía que alguien preguntaba por él, que alguien lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, que iba a invitarlo a tomar un café (por eso había apresurado el paso ese día, aunque no lo suficiente; quería ser alcanzado) y había estado jugando, tanteando el terreno como su padre le dijo que se hacía en los negocios: siempre buscando la relación de ganar-ganar.

Y vaya que la ha encontrado.

Akashi se pone de pie con el libro en los brazos y lo deposita sobre la mesa, abierto en la última página. Entonces levanta el auricular y un haikú lo asalta, mientras escucha el horrible sonido de la línea vacía:  _No sé mentir, nunca he mentido, salvo cuando he sabido_.

Entonces marca el teléfono.

**FIN.**


End file.
